magiclullabyfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
"Magiczne Wzory i Napoje" Arseniusa Jiggera (KLASY I-V)
WSTĘP Witaj, młody czarodzieju! '' ''Przed tobą przewodnik po eliksirach, aby było ci łatwiej przebrnąć przez pierwsze lata nauki! Szanuj swojego nauczyciela, który znosi twoje młodzieńcze wybryki oraz materiały, z których korzystasz, w tym składniki do wytwarzania eliksirów. Nie kopiuj treści tego podręcznika bez zgody autora, który już na starcie trzyma kciuki za twoje dobre oceny! '' ''Połamania różdżki, Argenius Jigger '' ROZDZIAŁ 1 - Teoria elikserologi 1.1. Podstawowe pojęcia ELIKSIROLOGIA – szeroka nauka o wytwarzaniu eliksirów. Zajmuje się także badaniem właściwości składników w różnych kombinacjach. ELIKSIR - mikstura stosowana od wieków przez czarodziejów na różne dolegliwości. Z czasem zakres działania eliksirów zaczął się rozszerzać, lecz później ich popularność spadła na rzecz zaklęć, które gwałtownie się rozwinęły i dzięki nim można było uzyskać podobny skutek. Jednak to eliksiry przodują, gdyż zapewniają lepszą skuteczność w wielu dziedzinach, np. w medycynie. Każdy składa się z bazy, do której dorzuca się kolejne składniki: w tym organiczne i nieorganiczne. Im więcej składników tym bardziej trudny eliksir w przygotowaniu. WYWAR – nie jest dokładnie tym samym, co eliksir, gdyż przygotowuje się w charakterystyczny sposób: zagotowuje się roślinne składniki. Wywar może posłużyć za bazę, która wzmocni konkretny efekt danego eliksiru lub za jeden z składników. Niektóre wywary działają też samodzielnie, ale dają dość delikatne efekty. Dzielimy na: - wywary jarskie - sporządzone ze składników roślinnych. - wywary jarzynowo-mięsne - sporządzone na bazie roślin i składników odzwierzęcych ESENCJA – bardzo skoncentrowana mikstura, która działa lepiej w mniejszej porcji od standardowego eliksiru. Esencje pozyskuje się ze składników. Mogą działać inaczej od samego składnika wrzuconego do eliksiru. Nie zaleca się samodzielnego spożywania. NAPAR – składniki roślinne zalewane wrzątkiem. Może być samodzielnym lekarstwem, ale o delikatnym działaniu lub składnikiem, czy też bazą pod eliksir. NALEWKA - zioła lub owoce zalewane alkoholem i odstawione na co najmniej kilka dni. EKSTRAKT - inaczej wyciąg, to płyn pozyskiwany w wyniku ekstrakcji. AROMAT – mieszanina suchych składników o charakterystycznym silnym zapachu. TRUCIZNA - silny eliksir o działaniu wyniszczającym organizm. Każda trucizna może atakować inne organy, lecz i tak ostatecznie osoba po jej spożyciu umiera. Niektóre trucizny działają od razu, a niektóre po wielu godzinach, a nawet dniach. ANTIDOTUM – odtrutka, która neutralizuje działanie trucizny. Nie dla wszystkich eliksirów śmiertelnych wytworzono skuteczne antidotum. ELIKSOR - błędnie wykonane eliksiry. Każdy eliksir ma swój odpowiednik w eliksorze. Zawsze (choć są przypadki, kiedy tak nie było) eliksory wybuchają. Dlatego korzystamy z oznaczenia X1, np. błędnie wykonany Eliksir Śmierci zapisujemy - Eliksor Śmierci XXX3. Oznaczenia błędnie wykonanych eliksirów:X - mało wybuchowyXX - średnio wybuchowyXXX - wysoko wybuchowyXXXX- niebezpiecznie wybuchowy (może poderwać cały Londyn). Oddziaływanie poszczególnych rodzajów magicznych napojów. ELIKSIR <----->ELIKSIR TRUCIZNA <------ ANTIDOTUM ANTIDOTUM -------> TRUCIZNA . 1.2. Czym jest alchemia? Alchemia jest starożytną nauką poprzedzająca elikirologię. Obecnie alchemia bada jedynie zagadnienia Panaceum, Eliksiru Nieśmiertelności i Kamienia Filozoficznego. Panaceum to lek na wszelakie choroby. Jak do tej pory nie udało się tak owego odkryć, chociaż w średniowieczu uważało się za to upust krwi, lecz zostało udowodnione, że nie przynosi to żadnego pozytywnego skutku, a zamiast tego osłabia człowieka. Eliksir Nieśmiertelności (Eliksir Życia) ma zatrzymać starzenie się organizmu, zatrzymać wiek w momencie jego wypicia. Z kolei Kamień Filozoficzny jest niesamowitym minerałem, którego sposób wytworzenia jest nieznany. Jedyną osobą, której udało się go wyprodukować to Nicolas Flamel, który stworzył go w XIV wieku. Jednakże nigdy nie podzielił się z sekretem stworzenia owego kamienia. Pewnie jest to, że dzięki niemu można przemieniać rzeczy w złoto oraz wytworzyć Eliksir Życia, który zapewnia długowieczność i witalność. Początki alchemii sięgają starożytności. Powstała najprawdopodobniej w Egipcie, skąd przeniosła się do innych miejsc na świecie. W Egipcie znajduje się największe na świecie centrum badań alchemicznych. Sławni alchemicy 1. NICOLAS FLAMEL - Urodził się w 1326 roku we Francji. Uczęszczał do Beauxbatons i tam poznał swoją przyszłą żonę. Choć nigdy nie zostało to potwierdzone, uważa się go za twórce jedynego Kamienia Filozoficznego. Sam kamień także nie został odnaleziony, więc badacze uważają tą historię za mit. Nie ulega wątpliwości, że Flamel i jego małżonka żyją nieprawdopodobnie długo, czego zasługą może być Eliksir Życia, tworzony za pomocą Kamienia Filozoficznego. Niezwykle utalentowany czarodziej współpracował wraz z Albusem Dumbledorem nad wieloma badaniami. Nie wiadomo, gdzie obecnie przebywa. 2. PARACELSUS - tak naprawdę nazywał się Philippus Aureolus Theophrasus Bombastus von Hohenhaim i żył w latach 1493 - 1541. Uważa się go za ojca medycyny naturalnej. Namawiał chorych, żeby wykorzystywali swoje własne naturalne siły uzdrawiające. Teraz pewnie nazwalibyśmy tę metodę autosugestią. Naraził się takimi sposobami leczenia wielu medykom, którzy utrzymywali się ze sprzedaży różnych mikstur. Uważa się go także za odkrywcę mowy węża. 3. Dzou Yen - Chiński alchemik żyjący w IV wieku p.n.e., twórca szkoły Yin Yang. Dzieła Zou Yana zaginęły, jednak jego poglądy zostały szczegółowo zreferowane w dziełach innych pisarzy. Zgodnie z jego filozofią od początku dziejów istnieje pięć elementów, które następują jeden po drugim i nieustannie powtarzają się od nowa. Wraz z przejściem cyklu dziejów z jednego elementu do drugiego zmienia się również władza polityczna, co niebiosa sygnalizują zesłaniem kataklizmów i nadprzyrodzonych zjawisk. 4. MICHAŁ SĘDZIWÓJ - to najsłynniejszy polski alchemik żyjący w latach 1566-1636. Legenda mówi, że otrzymał od alchemika Setona, w zamian za wyratowanie z rąk elektora saskiego, uncję tajemniczej substancji. Specyfik ten miał pozornie przeprowadzać zmianę ołowiu w złoto. Alchemik wkrótce zademonstrował rezultaty na dworze Zygmunta III i odniósł wielki sukces. Innym znaczącym odkryciem było badanie zjawiska oddychania i spalania przez ludzi. Odkrył, że to dzięki „pokarmowi życia”, obecnie nazywamy go tlenem. : 1.3. Rodzaje eliksirów PODZIAŁ ZE WZGLĘDU NA ICH DZIAŁANIE Eliksiry klasyczne - popularne w użytkowaniu eliksiry, które zostały stworzone przez pierwszych alchemików. Charakteryzuje je prostota i powszechność ingrediencji. Są podstawą do zaliczenia końcowych egzaminów w Hogwarcie. Nie wpływają znacząco na psychikę osoby, która je wypije. Przykłady: Eliksir Postarzający Eliksir Rozdymający Eliksir Rozśmieszający Powój Eliksir Ninde Eliksir Prawdy Eliksir Zapomnienia Wywar dla spetryfikowanych Blixt Wywar Dekompresyjny Eliksir Uzdrawiający Eliksiry transmutacyjne - tak jak zaklęcia transmutacyjne wpływają na wygląd ludzi, bądź przedmiotów. Jednak w przeciągu lat zdecydowanie wyparły je wygodniejsze zaklęcia, a swój czas miały w średniowieczu i nowożytności. Dopiero w XIX wieku straciły popularność na rzecz nowo wymyślonych zaklęć. Niektóre wciąż nie mają swoich odpowiedników, więc trzeba poświęcić czas na uwarzenie mikstury by uzyskać upragniony efekt. Przykłady: Eliksir Wielosokowy Eliksir Bujnego Owłosienia Eliksir Brzydoty Eliksir Pazur Eliksir Rogu Eliksir Skurczający Oko Kota Nietoperze Ucho Eliksir Zmieniający Kolor Włosów Eliksir Zwinności Eliksir Kurczący Eliksir Rosnący Eliksiry mentalne - wpływają na umysł, zmęczenie, a nawet emocje w dość przewidywalny sposób. Jednak należy używać je rozważnie, gdyż mogą wywołać nieodwracalne skutki. Przykłady: Eliksir Czuwania Eliksir Euforii Eliksir Zapomnienia Eliksir Spokoju Eliksir Słodkiego Snu Felix Felicis Zamieć Eliksir Pomieszania Wywar Zamraczający Bełkoczący Napój Eliksir Dobrego Powodzenia Veritaserum Felix Malediceret Anaserrmo Kefalisto Somni Serum Woda Księżycowa Eliksir Lumentus Eliksir Grantactus Eliksiry ochronne - podobnie do zaklęć mają za zadnie ochraniać osobę lub przedmiot. Są mniej trwałe od zaklęć, dlatego też rzadziej wykorzystywane, jednak większość nie ma swoich odpowiedników w wygodniejszej formie - zaklęć. Mimo to są dość trudne w wykonaniu. Przykłady: Eliksir Niewidzialności Eliksir Kameleona Eliksiry zdrowotne - stosowane przez magiczną służbę zdrowia, chociaż każdy na własny użytek może je wykonać. Zwykle ich wykonanie jest dość żmudnym procesem, więc łatwiej jest zakupić gotowy produkt. Jak ich nazwa wskazuje, wpływają na zdrowie, zwiększają tężyznę fizyczną, a nawet zmniejszają odczuwane zmęczenie osoby, która wypije eliksir. Przykłady: Eliksir Pieprzowy Eliksir Wiggenowy Biały Miód Vermiculo Neelama Tasardur Szkiele-Wzro Napój Z Czyraków Eliksir Trzeźwości Enelya Aldarion Syrop Z Mniszka Lekarskiego Antidotum Na Odpadanie Kończyn I Zanik Kości Eliksiry miłosne - wpływają na zachowanie osoby, która wypije taki eliksir. W rzeczywistości nie są w stanie wywołać prawdziwego zakochania, a jedynie obsesyjne zauroczenie na punkcie wybranej osoby. Składniki mikstury mocno odurzają i wpływają na emocje w sposób nie do końca przewidywalny, czasem nawet wywołują urojenia. Przykłady: Amortencja Eliksir Miłosny Na Absyncie (zwany także Cygańskim) Eliksiry czarnomagiczne - nieliczne eliksiry czarnomagiczne są nauczane w Hogwarcie. Nawet jeśli uczniowie go przygotowują, to jako ciekawostkę, bądź wyzwanie. Są niezwykle trudne i nieliczni znają ich właściwe receptury. Swoją nazwę zawdzięczają trudnymi do odwrócenia skutkami, nierzadko służą manipulacjom, a nawet zabiciu nieszczęśnika, który wypił eliksir. Przykłady: Eliksir Nienawiści Wywar Żywej Śmierci Czarny Sen Trupi Jad Eliksir Męczeńskiej Śmierci Wywar Śmiertelnego Omdlenia Eliksiry pradawne - ich receptury dawno przepadły. Najprawdopodobniej posługiwały się nimi średniowieczni czarodzieje i czarownice. Jeśli jakaś receptura zostanie cudem znaleziona lub rozszyfrowana (tak, często zapisywano je szyfrem, aby nie trafiły w niepowołane ręce), to zapewne zawiera składnik, który już dawno nie istnieje lub jego pozyskanie jest zabronione. NAJSILNIEJSZE ELIKSIRY - Amortencja (Eliksir Miłości) - wystarczy dodać kilka kropel do napoju danej osoby, a zapała ona do kogoś obsesyjnym uczuciem. Znakiem, że wywar się udał jest bijący z niego perłowy blask i para unosząca się w charakterystycznych spiralach. Każdy człowiek zapach Amortencji odczuwa inaczej. Woń wywaru kojarzy mu się zawsze z zapachami, które są dla niego najprzyjemniejsze. - Eliksir Słodkiego Snu - powoduje natychmiastowe zaśnięcie. Jest podawany osobom chorym, cierpiącym na bezsenność i małym dzieciom mającym problem z usypianiem. Można podać go doustnie, nasączyć nim jakiś pokarm lub dodać do jakiegoś napoju. Eliksir ma kolor zielony, jest gęsty i ma zapach cynamonu. - Eliksir Wiggenowy - eliksir regenerujący zdrowie. Nawet mała buteleczka po wypiciu leczy ciężkie rany. Najważniejsze składniki to śluz gumochłona i kora drzewa Wiggen. - Veritaserum (Eliksir Prawdy)- najsilniejszy eliksir prawdy, znany w świecie czarodziejów. Po jego wypiciu, człowiek odpowiada na wszystkie zadane mu pytania nie tylko całkowicie szczerze, ale jak najbardziej wyczerpująco. Wystarczą trzy krople mikstury, by zmusić każdego do ujawnienia swoich najgłębszych sekretów. Prawidłowo uwarzony, powinien być bezbarwny i bezwonny, więc praktycznie nie sposób go wykryć. - Szkiele-Wzro - eliksir, który powoduje odrastanie utraconych kości lub leczenie załamanych lub skręconych kości. Z niewyjaśnionych powodów nie działa na kręgosłup. Używany przez magiczną służbę zdrowia. - Felix Felicis - lub inaczej Płynne Szczęście. Eliksir zapewniający szczęście każdemu, kto go wypije. Jego używanie jest zakazane przy pisaniu testów, w zawodach sportowych, wyborach ministerskich itp. - Wywar Żywej Śmierci - eliksir powodujący omdlenie, które dla niedoświadczonych czarodziejów mogą być podobne do śmierci. Jest też wykorzystywany jako środek łagodzący ból. Lecz nie należy używać go w dużych ilościach, gdyż może spowodować uszkodzenie mózgu lub nawet śmierć. Najczęściej stosowany przez czarodziejską służbę zdrowia, gdy pacjent jest poddawany bolesnym zabiegom, gdyż pod wpływem tego eliksiru nie ma świadomości i nie czuje bólu. - Eliksir Wielosokowy - jest to jeden z najbardziej skomplikowanych i najtrudniejszych eliksirów, jakie są na świecie. Dzięki niemu człowiek na jedną godzinę zamienia się w inna osobę, której odrobina ciała jest w jego eliksirze. Eliksir ten jest bardzo trudny do uwarzenia ze względu na składniki do niego potrzebne. 1.4. Prawa Galpalotta I PRAWO GOLPALOTTA W eliksirze musi znajdować się dwa razy więcej składników pochodzenia zwierzęcego niż roślinnego. Należy pamiętać, że wykorzystując to prawo powinniśmy mieć świadomość o różnej charakterystyce składników, ich sile oraz ilości, stąd mając 3 składniki zwierzęce można mieć nawet 1 składnik roślinny, którego ilościowo może być znacznie więcej, ew. może mieć znacznie większą siłę. Uwaga! Wielu współczesnych elisirologów podważa tą tezę, gdyż możliwe jest stworzenie eliksiru, który nie spełnia tej zasady. II PRAWO GOLPALOTTA W eliksirze musi znajdować się ciecz. Formę cieczy pełni każda baza, której choćby odrobina musi się znaleźć w eliksirze. Przykłady cieczy jako bazy zostały podane w rozdziale 1.4., lecz ich katalog jest znacznie obszerniejszy. Im więcej płynu, tym więcej składników należy dodać. III PRAWO GOLPALOTTA Antidotum na złożoną truciznę to więcej, niż suma antidotów na każdy z jej składników. To prawo uczniowie omawiają w szóstej klasie. 1.5. Niezbędne wyposażenie dobrego alchemika - kociołek (ucznia obowiązuje cynowy, rozmiar 2) - rodzaj naczynia, w którym ważymy eliksiry i inne substancje. - probówki, zlewki, kolby - małe, szklane naczynia, które używamy podczas destylacji lub ekstrakcji. - pipeta - niezbędna do odmierzania kropli (lepiej się nie pomyl!). - moździerz - służy do rozdrabniania składników. - łyżka do spalań - niektóre składniki należy stopić nim doda się je do mikstury. W tym celu przystaw metalową łyżkę nad ogniem. Uważaj, aby się nie poparzyć! - chochla - nim opanujesz odpowiednie zaklęcie, będziesz nią mieszać i nalewać eliksiry. - palnik - większość eliksirów warzy się na gorąco, więc wyczaruj różdżką ogień, a za pomocą palnika możesz regulować jego intensywność. - lejek - ułatwia przelewania eliksirów do fiolek. - termometr - służy do pomiaru temperatury rozmaitych substancji. - trójnóg - na nim stawiamy kociołek, a pod kociołkiem palnik. - waga miedziana - niezbędna do pomiaru wagi składników. - nóż - służy do krojenia i miażdżenia substancji, które daje się do eliksiru. - szklane fiolki - buteleczki, w których przechowujemy gotowe eliksiry lub płynne składniki. - deska do krojenia - ponieważ nie kroimy na blacie! - różdżka - możesz nią rzucać zaklęcia ułatwiające pracę, jeśli nauczyciel na to pozwoli = 1.6. Zanim zaczniesz ważyć eliksir ; Znajomość składników.: : Pierwszą podstawową zasadą przyrządzania jakiegokolwiek wywaru jest znajomość pochodzenia jego składników. Dzięki temu możemy bez problemu robić eliksiry własnej roboty (jednak trzeba znać składniki!). Jeżeli już wiesz czego potrzebujesz do zrobienia eliksiru i znasz pochodzenie składników, możesz przystąpić do określania ich ilości (teraz przyda się waga). Z właściwościami składników zapoznasz się w pierwszych latach nauki.Proporcje.Tutaj uwaga. Błędnie interpretuje się, że składniki zwierzęcych ma być więcej od składników roślinnych w proporcjach 2:1. Niestety to nie ilość ma tutaj znaczenie, lecz "moc" ingrediencji. Składniki roślinne zwykle są delikatniejsze, a w wyniku obróbki tracą swoje właściwości, więc bywa, że ilościowo dodajemy ich więcej. Bazuje to na I prawie Golpalotta, ale zdarzają się od tego wyjątki w skomplikowanych eliksirach, np. gdy nie istnieje składnik zwierzęcy o potrzebnej właściwości. ; Kolejność dodawania składników.: : Nim zaczniesz warzyć eliksir, przygotuj swoje stanowisko pracy: zgromadź niezbędne ci materiały i zapoznaj się z recepturą. Może wydawać się to dziwne, ale w przyrządzaniu eliksirów liczy się kolejność dodawania składników. Dlatego uważnie postępuj zgodnie z recepturą. Czasami należy zagotować bazę przed dodaniem składników, a czasami należy najpierw wymieszać ciecz ze składnikami, a potem postawić na ogień. Podstawowa kolejność: 1. Ciecz 2. Najsłabszy Składnik Pochodzenia Zwierzęcego 3. Składniki Roślinne (od najsłabszego do najsilniejszego) 4. Składniki Zwierzęce (od najsłabszego do najsilniejszego) 5. Składniki Nieorganiczne 6. Składnik Główny ; ; Ważność szczegółów: : Nie powinniśmy używać zwrotów mieszania „w lewo” lub „w prawo”. Mówimy – „zgodnie z kierunkiem ruchu wskazówek zegara” i „przeciwnie”. Zwracajmy uwagę na szczegóły i konkretne wielkości i wartości np. 15 ml wody lub 2 oka żaby. Przed rozpoczęciem pracy przygotuj swoje stanowisko, po zakończonej pracy posprzątaj i umieść próbkę eliksiru w fiolce. : 1.7. Przydatne zaklęcia Aquamenti -'' przed użyciem kociołka należy sprawdzić czy kociołek jest w dobrym stanie, dzięki temu zaklęciu sprawdzimy czy nie przecieka. ''Incendio - nim możemy zapalić palenisko pod kociołkiem. Tergeo - po przygotowaniu eliksiru i po przelaniu odrobiny do fiolki resztę eliksiru z kociołka możemy opróżnić tym zaklęciem. Chłoszczyść - po przygotowaniu eliksiru stanowisko możesz oczyścić tym zaklęciem. ROZDZIAŁ 2 - Składniki mikstur 2.1. Podział ingrediencji INGREDIENCJA – składnik niezbędny do wykonania eliksiru. Ingrediencje dzielimy wg : a) Pochodzenia - Organiczne: Roślinne - w tym także grzyby i glony - występują w prawie każdym eliksirze Zwierzęce - np. róg jednorożca - Nieorganiczne - w tym minerały, alkohole b) Magiczności: - Magiczne - występują tylko w świecie czarodziejów - Niemagiczne - dostępne także w świecie mugoli c) Stan Skupienia: - Ciało Stałe - Ciecz - Gaz 2.2. Bazy mikstur Bazy zwykle nie działają na skuteczność eliksirów. Ich neutralność jest uwzględniona jedynie w teorii, gdyż w praktyce może to różnie wyglądać. Niezalecane jest zamienianie bazy z receptury na inną. Należy bardzo uważać przy ich wyborze oraz przyrządzaniu, bo od ich jakości zależna jest jakość gotowego eliksiru. Uczniowie większość baz uczą się przygotowywać w pierwszych latach nauki, lecz przy przyrządzaniu eliksirów korzystają z gotowych z zapasów szkoły. ; Spis baz: : ALKOHOL - najczęściej wybiera się najmocniejszy, czyli spirytus. Jest podstawą różnych lekarstw. WYWAR Z GLISTNIKA - do jego przyrządzenia należy użyć wody i kwiatów ziela jaskółczego zgodnie z proporcjami 1:2, czyli dwa razy więcej kwiatów niż wody. Doprowadzamy do wrzenia i gotujemy ok. 1 godz. Następnie odcedzamy wywar. WYWAR Z PŁATKÓW MIRTU I ALOESU - płatki mirtu należy gotować wraz z liśćmi aloesu i wodą. Proporcje należy zachować 1:1, czyli tyle samo mirtu, aloesu i wody. Należy dusić pod przykryciem 2 godz. lub nawet dłużej, póki nie zmieni koloru na lekko niebieskawy. WYWAR Z BERBERKI - owoce należy oczyścić z nasion i gotować w wodzie zgodnie z proporcjami 2:1 przez pół godziny. Najbardziej neutralna baza poza wodą. WYWAR Z BLEKOTU - pięć całych roślin należy gotować w litrze wody do uzyskania jasnożółtego koloru. WYWAR Z PIJAWEK - jeszcze żywe pijawki należy gotować w wodzie, aż puszczą soki. Trwa to około pół godziny lub do wrzenia. Następnie odcedzić. Ma brudnoszarawy kolor. PIĄTA ESENCJA - gęsta, przeźroczysta substancja pozyskiwana z rozpuszczenia calcium equum i aloesu. Należy wyciągnąć z aloesu jego sok. Calcium equum rozpuszczamy w kociołku i stopniowo dodajemy aloes do momentu wrzenia. Jest dobrym przewodnikiem prądu. SYROP Z MNISZKA LEKARSKIEGO - potrzeba do tego 400- 450 kwiatów mniszka lekarskiego (świeżych), sok z 1-2 cytryny, 1 litr wody, 1 kilogram cukru. Kwiaty z wodą gotujemy, a po wrzeniu odstawiamy na dobę. Następnie odcedzamy od kwiatów, dodajemy resztę składników i gotujemy na małym ogniu do zgęstnienia. Może być samodzielnym lekarstwem na suchy kaszel. ABSYNT - wysokoprocentowy napój alkoholowy otrzymywany w procesie destylacji z różnego rodzaju ziół, przede wszystkim z kwiatów i liści piołunu oraz anyżu, z dodatkiem kopru włoskiego, hyzopu i innych. Uczniowie nie uczą się tego procesu. BIAŁA MEWA - biała i rzadka substancja przypominająca mleko. Tworzy się ją z etanolu i białego octu w proporcjach 3:1. Mieszkankę należy doprowadzić do wrzenia, a następnie odstawić na jeden dzień, aby zmieniła kolor - wówczas jest gotowa. WIERZBA - zielonkawa i rzadka substancja z rumianku, pokrzywy i fosforu - wszystko w równych proporcjach w stosunku do wody. Należy gotować przez 2,5 godz., a następnie ostudzić. Łatwopalna! WODA - teoretycznie podstawowa baza do eliksirów, lecz nie podtrzymuje działania mikstury przez dłuższy czas. 2.3. Lista składników roślinnych Akonit - sprawdź: tojad żółty. Aloes - Żel aloesowy jest bardzo dobrym środkiem kosmetycznym. Składniki aloesu - aloina, barbaloina, aloeemodyna - odpowiadają za jego przeczyszczające działanie. Jest doskonały na oparzenia skórne i zadrapania - łagodzi ból i przyspiesza gojenie. Działa łagodząco i neutralizuje działanie toksyn. Bardzo popularny składnik i łatwo dostępny. Aralia gronista - Jest składnikiem maści na zranienia, obolałe mięśnie, obrzęki, a herbatę z kłączami pija się na bóle kręgosłupa. Owoce służą jako barwnik w przemyśle kosmetycznym i miotlarskim. Arcydzięgiel żółtawy - powszechnie stosuje się wyciąg z łodyg, kłączy i korzeni na przeróżne epidemie oraz inne schorzenia, np. owrzodzenia i problemy z trawieniem. Arcydzięgiel oczyszcza organizm. Jest ważnym składnikiem skandynawskiego teriaku. Rzucie kłączy podobno zapewnia długowieczność. Arnika górska - znana też jako górska stokrotka. Kwiaty to składnik kosmetyków: toników do włosów i twarzy, szamponów, perfum, preparatów na trądzik i wysypki. Herbata z płatkami arniki pomaga zwalczyć anginę, krwawienia. Kłącza dodaje się do wywaru służącego do płukania gardła, a także do leków na grypę, zapalenia, ból. Jednakże zbyt duża ich ilość może prowadzić do schorzeń serca. Asfodelus - znany też jako złotowłos. Śródziemnomorska roślina liliowata, o wąskich liściach i białych lub żółtych kwiatach, w starożytności sadzona na cmentarzach jako pokarm dla zmarłych, poświęcona królowej Hadesu Persofenie; jej bulwa jest składnikiem eliksirów, m.in. napoju usypiającego, znanego także jako Wywar Żywej śmierci. Babka zwyczajna - powszechnie występuje w całej Europie. W Azji stosowana jako odtrutka na trucizny, głównie jad węża i skorpiona. Ma działanie przeciwzapalne. Belladonna - inaczej pokrzyk lub wilcza jagoda. Roślina silnie trująca, chociaż jej nazwa oznacza "piękną kobietę". Przy odpowiednim przygotowaniu owoc jest środkiem uspokajająco-usypiającym, znieczula ból - paraliżuje nerwy. Łatwo uzależnia, a jej stosowanie przynosi piękne sny. Berberka - inaczej kwaśniec. Napary i odwary z liści pobudzają wydzielanie soków trawiennych, skuteczne w chorobach układu trawiennego. Suszone owoce podnoszą odporność organizmu i wytwarza się z nich wywar na bazę pod eliksiry, który neutralizuje szkodliwe substancję innych składników. Blekot - roślina sama w sobie delikatnie trująca. Z odpowiednimi składnikami wydobywa się lecznicze działania - relaksuje, dodaje energii, działa przeciwwirusowo. Cebula zwyczajna - sok z cebuli neutralizuje negatywne działanie eliksirów osłabiających organizm. Wzmacnia odporność i pomaga w walce z chorobami. Niestety trudno jest zneutralizować jej intensywny zapach. Ciemiernik czarny - bardzo ciekawa i rzadka roślina, gdyż kwitnie na przełomie listopada i grudnia. Trująca - wywołuje podrażnienie błon śluzowych, zawroty głowy, duszności. Przyspiesza proces fermentacji. Trudno dostępna i niebezpieczna, jeśli jest podana w niewłaściwych dawkach. Chmiel - żeńskie szyszki zawierają substancje o właściwościach uspakajających i moczopędnych oraz bakteriobójczych. Są składnikiem eliksirów nasennych, lecz osoby, które wypiły eliksir z chmielem, mogą trochę popuszczać mocz w trakcie snu. Cykoria - składnik uzupełniający, odżywia włosy i skórę. Spożywane delikatnie pobudza, dodaje energii. Cynamonowiec cejloński - występuje głównie w Azji. Jego owoce - niebieskawe z białymi plamkami - dodawane są do eliksirów miłosnych, ponieważ roślina uważana jest za afrodyzjak. W rzeczywistości jest lekko trująca i wpływa na postrzeganie rzeczywistości. Czarna jagoda - powszechnie występuje w lesie tworząc grupy niskich krzaczków. Granatowa jagoda wzmacnia wzrok, zawiera wiele składników odżywczych, które wzmacniają organizm. Krzaczki wiesza się przy wejściu do domu, aby ustrzec się przed złymi urokami. Czosnek pospolity - pochodzący z Azji Środkowej, jest często uprawiany jako przyprawa oraz roślina lecznicza. Składnik czosnku allina, przekształcająca się w allicynę o silnym działaniu bakteriobójczym. Zawiera ponadto witaminę C oraz ma właściwości moczopędne, przeciw miażdżycowe i hipotoniczne (obniżające ciśnienie krwi). Czyrakobulwa - roślina lecznicza pokryta żółtymi bąblami, przypomina ślimaka bez skorupy. Nie występuje już na dziko. Maź zawarta w bąblach leczy czyraki. Do wzrostu jest jej potrzebna czarna, wilgotna ziemia i ciepłe pomieszczenie. Zrywa się ją po ok. 6 tygodniach od zasadzenia. Dzika róża - z jej owoców powszechnie produkuje się produkty spożywcze. Wspomaga odporność, dodawana do silnych eliksirów, aby zniwelować ich szkodliwe działanie na organizm. Dziurawiec zwyczajny - Inaczej świętojańskie ziele. Roślina posiada korzenny zapach i cierpki smak. Ziele ścina się na początku kwitnienia odrzucając części zdrewniałe. Dziurawiec znany był już w starożytności a w średniowieczu przypisywano mu lecznicze właściwości magiczne. Do dzisiaj w lecznictwie ludowym uważany jest za lek uniwersalny. Stosowany wewnętrznie rozszerza naczynia krwionośne narządów wewnętrznych, działa żółciopędnie, moczopędnie, uspokajająco, przeciwbakteryjnie i tonizującą przy ogólnych osłabieniach. Zewnętrznie stosowany jest przy odmrożeniach, oparzeniach, leczeniu trudno gojących się ran i chorób skórnych. Dziurawiec powinien być stosowany rozważnie i z umiarem gdyż wywołuje zwiększenie wrażliwości skóry na promienie słoneczne. Figa abisyńska - magiczny owoc figowca, znacznie silniejsza od zwykłej figi. Nie tylko wzmacnia odporność, a także zwiększa siłę eliksiru. Występuje w składzie eliksiru powodującego kurczenie się ludzi i zwierząt. Bardzo szybko się suszy, przy czym zmniejsza się o połowę swoich pierwotnych rozmiarów. Fiołek wonny - pozyskuje się z niego olejek eteryczny, pojawia się także w kuchni. Pozyskuje się z niego syrop na kaszel. Przedawkowanie powoduje nudności, wymioty i biegunkę. Źle stosowany może doprowadzić do śmierci. Gencjana - wyciąg z korzenia dodaje się do toników. Dezynfekuje i zapobiega nawrotom schorzeń skóry, a także poprawia kondycję i wytrzymałość organizmu. Ginatia - magiczny krzew o jasnoróżowych kwiatach. Nigdy nie ma owoców. Wystarczy kawałek gałązki zasadzić, aby wyrósł nowy krzaczek. Rośnie w ciepłych krajach i jak raz zakwitnie, to nigdy nie przekwita. Popularna roślina ozdobna, do tego wykazuje działanie ochronne. Głog jednoszyjkowy - Kwiaty i owoce w dużej ilości mają negatywny wpływ na organizm. Mogą spowodować obumieranie organów. Dodaje się je do m.in. eliksiru postarzającego. Grubosz magiczny- drzewko szczęścia. Z liści tworzy się wyciąg i dodaje się do eliksiórw szczęścia, które mają zwiększyć szanse na wzbogacenie się. Niektóre drzewka raz na 100 lat wydają nasiona ze złota, ale mało roślinek do tego czasu przeżywa. Grzybówka złototrzonowa - działanie tego grzyba nie jest do końca znane. Świeci w ciemności i świetnie nadaje się d otworzenia substancji fosforyzujących. Han - magiczna roślina polna z białymi lub fioletowymi kwiatami. Włókno han dodaje się do wywarów silnie uspakajających, leczą śmiechotkę i płakotkę. Nigdy nie rośnie w tym samym miejscu przez więcej niż dwa sezony. Hikoria - występuje we wschodzniej części Ameryki Północnej. Owoce jako orzechy mogą być spożywane na surowo, co oczywiście wzmacnia mięśnie i zapobiega skurczom. Olejek jaki można z nich pozyskać dodawany jest do eliksirów wzmacniających. Hyzop lekarski (izap lekarski, józefek) - Uzyskuje się z niego olejek eteryczny. Niezbędny do różnego rodzaju rytuałów. Ma działanie oczyszczające (ulecza z trądu i niszczy grzyby oraz pleśń). Imbir - przede wszystkim rozgrzewa organizm, więc świetnie budzi z uśpienia, a także dodaje się go do eliksirów dla spetryfikowanych. Leczy poważne schorzenia skóry, m.in. trąd (choć w tym przypadku głównie zatrzymuje postęp choroby). Idealny przy zawrotach głowy i chorobie lokomocyjnej, grypie, problemach z trawieniem i jako środek uspakajający. Jałowiec - Medycyna naturalna zaleca stosowanie jałowca w takich chorobach, jak artretyzm, cukrzyca i nadczynność tarczycy. Leki z jałowca można przyrządzać na wiele sposobów: jako napary, wyciągi wodne i nalewki, syropy, wino i piwo jałowcowe czy nawet powidła. Z owoców jałowca robi się gin i jego pierwowzór – jenever, podobnie powstaje popularna w Czechach jalovcová, a na Słowacji - borovička. Zapewnia siłę i witalność. Jarzębina - Noszenie naszyjników z owoców jarząba i ozdabianie nimi dom, przynosi szczęście i odpędza pecha oraz złe uroki. Działanie lekarskie ususzonych owoców: słabe moczopędne oraz korzystnie wpływające na błony śluzowe i pracę układu pokarmowego. Świerze owoce są trujące oprócz jarzębiny szwedzkiej, którą można jeść na surowo. Jaskółcze ziele - inaczej glistnik. Łodyga jest wypełniona sokiem mlecznym, idealnym zwłaszcza do leczenia zmian skórnych (brodawek, liszajów, kurzajek). Z młodych pędów i korzeni tworzy się eliksiry wspomagające gojenie ran oraz maści tamujące krwawienie. Jemioła - lek na niepłodność kobiet, nadciśnienie, uspakajający. Skutkami ubocznymi są wymioty, biegunki, a nawet drgawki i majaki. Roślina ta wykazuje też działanie przeciwzapalne, rozkurczowe i zwiększające krzepliwość krwi. Zapobiega alergiom, łagodzi oparzenia i leczy łuszczycę. Poza tym jest ważnym elementem ozdób bożonarodzeniowych. Kalina - Korę dodaje się do eliksirów zapobiegających poronieniu, przeciwbólowych przy porodzie i łagodzących dolegliwości związane z menopauzą i menstruacją. Kalina jest rośliną przeznaczoną głównie dla kobiet, gdyż łagodzi kobiece dolegliwości. Poza tym wspomaga przepływ krwi, więc dodaje się ją do eliksirów wspomagających koncentrację i sprawność fizyczną (również w przyrządzaniu afrodyzjaków). Rzadko używa się drewna kaliny do wyrobu różdżek, bowiem potrafi być kapryśna. Kapryfolium (Wiciokrzew przewiercień) - wilgotnolubne pnącze, niegdyś roślina ozdobna. Karpik - Wydziela substancję łzawiącą, która jest systemem obronnym. Jest dobrym lekiem na suchość oczu, ale może również podrażnić śluzówkę. Konieczna biała - Kwiaty są składnikiem mieszanek ziołowych stosowanych przecwireumatycznie. Uzyskuje się z nich także żółty barwnik. Z liści pożądane są tylko czterolistne, które uważane są za przynoszący szczęście przedmiot. Według tradycji pierwszy listek oznacza nadzieję, drugi wiarę, trzeci miłość, a czwarty szczęście. Więc dodaje się je do eliksirów przynoszących powodzenie w tych czterech aspektach. Kora drzewa Wiggen - wygląda prawie jak jarzębina, lecz kora drzewa tworzy wzory w kształcie ślimaka. Osoba, która dotknie pnia, jest zabezpieczona przed atakami magicznych stworzeń - działanie ochronne. Krwawnik - Zmniejsza krwotoki. Odpowiednia mikstura może nawet zapobiec największemu rozlewowi krwi. Jednak należy uważać, gdyż wiele roślin wygląda podobnie, a nie ma już takich właściwości. Krwiściąg lekarski - Kłącza używa się w stanie świeżym lub w postaci suszonego proszku. Jak można domyślić się po nazwie - tamuje krew w postaci proszku lekarskiego, maści lub eliksiru doustnego. Kulczyba - powszechniej znane jako wronie oko. Ze strychniny zawartej w nasionach otrzymuje się trutkę na gryzonie. W znacznie mniejszych dawkach (nie więcej jak 5 mg) strychnina działa pobudzająco - wyostrza też zmysły. Mimo tego, jest obecnie rzadko stosowana jako lekarstwo, ze względu na to, że dawki lecznicze są bliskie dawek trujących. Korzeń pimentu - korzeń korzennika lekarskiego. Działa antytoksycznie - neutralizuje trucizny i działa ochronnie. Lawenda - kwiatów uzyskuje się olejek, który ładnie pachnie i jest używany nie tylko w kosmetyce. Przede wszystkim dodaje się go do mikstur, w których chce się zniwelować nieprzyjemny zapach oraz wyeliminować niepożądane substancje i bakterie. Poza tym lawenda działa uspokajająco (napar z kwiatów). Mak - nasiona maku są źródłem środka przeciwbólowego i relaksującego, a także halucynogennego. Silnie uzależniający. Mandragora - mandragora lekarska rośnie przeważnie w ukryciu i należy do roślin rzadkich. Dlatego od starożytności jest najbardziej poszukiwanym i najwyżej cenionym korzeniem czarodziejskim. Spożywa się zarówno jej świeże owoce, jak i pije wino z namoczonymi korzeniami lub pali jej liście. Korzeń już dawniej noszono jako talizman i spożywano jako napój miłosny. Jest skutecznym afrodyzjakiem, chociaż jej stosowanie związane jest ściśle z czarną magią, czarami, starymi rytuałami i kultem roślin. Przedawkowanie korzenia jest niebezpieczne z powodu podrażnienia dróg oddechowych. Mandragorę wykorzystuje się również w eliksirach pomagającym ludziom odzyskać ludzka postać po spetryfikowaniu. Składnikami są: korzeń madragory, sok z mandragory Mięta - pierwotnie występowała tylko w Anglii. Liście pobudzają wytwarzanie żółci, wydzielanie soku żołądkowego. Roślina ma właściwości bakteriobójcze. Olejek eteryczny ułatwia oddychanie. Mimbulus Mimbletonia - inaczej bęblorost. Rzadka roślina przypominająca karłowaty kaktus, który jest szary i zamiast kolców ma bąble. Można dostrzec jej lekkie pulsowanie. Ma ciekawy system obronny, gdy ktoś np. ukłuje ją igłą, wypluwa ona cuchnący odorosok o ciemnozielonej barwie i konsystencji błota. Ta wydzielina ma jedno zastosowanie - odstrasza szkodniki w ogrodzie. Roślina magiczna. Mirt - czarnoniebieskie lub białe jagody są jadalne o korzennosłodkim smaku. Wyrabia się z nich likier Mirto, a Mirto blanco z liści. Owoce występują w eliksirach transmutacyjnych i pobudzających. Mniszek lekarski - inaczej mlecz, dmuchawiec. W mugolskich ogrodach to zwyczajny chwast. Zdmuchiwanie owoców mniszka (dmuchawców) przynosi szczęście, a czasami nawet zostaje spełnione życzenie. Eliksiry z mniszkiem wspomagają widzenie, odporność, apetyt. Muchomor cesarski - jadalny grzyb o charakterystycznym smaku i zapachu. Często dodawany do eliksirów, aby zlikwidować nieprzyjemny aromat. Muchomor sromotnikowy - jeden z najbardziej trujących grzybów. Po 8-12 godzinach zatrutemu przestają pracować nerki i wątroba. Piołun - z bylicy piołunu wykonuje się absynt, trujący halucynogenny likier. Jego sprzedaż w czystej postaci jest zakazana, jedynie dodaje się w niewielkich ilościach jako baza pod eliksiry i maści. Ten środek znajduje się w substancjach owadobójczych. Sama roślina odstrasza owady, więc jest częstą ozdobą w ogrodzie. Roślinę dodaje się do wielu eliksirów wspomagających trawienie i zrost kości. Pokrzywa - często są gotowane i dodawane do zupy w charakterze jarzyn. Utkane tkaniny z pędów odwracają poprzednią postać osobom stransmutowanym. Poza tym wszystkie składniki tworzą eliksiry przeciwtrądzikowe i na skaleczenia, oparzenia. Dodawana do wywaru tojadowego. Przestęp - bylina z rodziny dyniowatych. Liście, owoce i korzenie są dość silnie trujące. Przy jego obecności w eliksirze należy pamiętać o dodaniu czegoś, co zneutralizuje szkodliwe działanie. Wraz z innymi składnikami wydobywa słodkawy smak i dodaje energii. Rdest ptasi - (wróble języczki, świńska trawa, podorożnik) stosuje się w przewlekłych schorzeniach dróg moczowych a zwłaszcza przy skłonności do tworzenia się kamieni. Stosuje się go również w leczeniu i profilaktyce miażdżycy, reumatyzmu oraz niewydolności wątroby i stanach zapalnych przewodu pokarmowego. Zewnętrznie preparaty z ziela rdestu ptasiego stosowane są do leczenia trądziku, zapalenia jamy ustnej i gardła oraz stanów zapalnych narządów płciowych. Środek idealny na zmiany skórne. Pobudza komórki skóry do szybszego gojenia, a przy otwartych ranach przyspiesza krzepnięcie krwi. Często wykorzystywany w eliksirach zawierających trujące rośliny do niwelowania ich szkodliwego działania. Składnik standardowy - mieszanka różnych ziół. Jego porcja to ok. 20 g sprzedawana w paczuszkach. Skrzyp - jest słabą trującą rośliną, która może zaszkodzić zwierzętom. Ziele skrzypu oczyszcza drogi moczowe, zapobiega tworzeniu się kamieni. Napar i wywar ze skrzypu stosuje się w kosmetyce do pielęgnacji włosów oraz do cery trądzikowej. Skrzeloziele - Wystarczy garść tego glonu (jedna kępka), aby móc oddychać godzinę pod wodą. Jednak nie wolno zjeść więcej od razu ani w przeciągu doby, gdyż może to spowodować uraz płuc i problem z oddychaniem. Roślina magiczna Stokrotki - Kwitnie od marca do zimy. Surowcem zielarskim są suszone koszyczki kwiatowe. Napary z kwiatu stokrotki używa się do leczenia gorączki, krwawień z płuc i układu moczowego. Stosuje się ją również przy stanach zapalnych dróg oddechowych, gdyż pobudza ona wydzielanie śluzu oskrzelowego. Wykazuje również działanie oczyszczające z toksyn i produktów przemiany materii zwiększając ich wydalanie z moczem. Zewnętrznie stosuje się napary do zachowania higieny osobistej, egzemach, zranieniach, łojotoku i zapaleniach skóry. Właściwości lecznicze stokrotki są, w większości przypadków, wykorzystywane w połączeniu z innymi ziołami, w leczniczych mieszankach ziołowych. W eliksirach najczęściej stosuje się korzonki stokrotek, które gromadzą w sobie wszystkie właściwości. Szmaciak gałęzisty - smaczny grzyb jadalny. Dodatek farb i barwników m.in. Eliksiru Zmieniającego Kolor Włosów. Ślaz - ze względu na znaczne ilości śluzów w zielu, ślazy są cennymi roślinami leczniczymi (m.in. działają wykrztuśnie). Jest to idealny środek na problemy z oczami, z oddychaniem i przy zapaleniach. Świetlik (roślina) - uwaga, można pomylić z werbeną! Rzadko występująca roślina polna. Tojad Żółty - kwiaty o bardzo charakterystycznej budowie, grzbiecistce, górna działka okwiatu wykształcona w postaci hełmu, wewnątrz którego znajdują się miodniki. Kwiaty barwne, niekiedy bardzo efektowne, zebrane w gęste kwiatostany, niektóre gatunki uprawiane jako rośliny ozdobne. Tojady zawierają silnie trujący alkaloid, akonitynę, stosowany w lecznictwie. Uzyskiwana z tojadu akonityna i wyciągi z korzenia zastosowane na skórę i śluzówki wywołują mrowienie i pieczenie a ostatecznie znieczulenie. Podane doustnie w bardzo niskich dawkach działają Przeciwgorączkowo, zwalniają akcję serca. Preparaty z bulw stosowane są jako leki w chorobach przeziębieniowych przebiegających z gorączką, jako lek o działaniu immunomodulującym (normalizujący zaburzoną funkcję układu immunologicznego), w preparatach homeopatycznych. Nalewki z bulw i akonityna używane są zewnętrznie jako leki przeciwbólowe w neuralgiach. Waleriana - inaczej kozłek lekarski. "Lek na wszystko" - walerianę dodaje się do większości eliksirów uzdrawiających i uspakajających. Działa jako antidotum na słabsze trucizny. Werbena - kilka gatunków uprawianych jest jako rośliny ozdobne. Posiada silne właściwości przeciwzapalne. W ziołolecznictwie jest znana jako środek wykrztuśny, rozgrzewający i wzmacniający. Dodaje się ją do eliksirów wspomagających oddychanie, a ich stosowanie jest zalecane w przypadkach niektórych poważnych chorób. Mycie się z dodatkiem olejku z werbeny zalecane jest przeciwko urokom, a także relaksuje swoim zapachem i rozpala żądzę. Wnykopieńki - to sękate pieńki, które na pozór wyglądają jak zwykłe kawałki drewna, jednak gdy się do nich zbliżymy natychmiast ożywają. Ze szczytu pnia wyskakują długie, kolczaste pędy, które przypominają gałązki jeżyn i wymachują wściekle w stronę osoby, która jest najbliżej. Gdy ściśnie się pędy, to w plątaninie wijących się gałązek otworzy się dziura, w której są pulsujące, zielone bulwy wielkości grapefruita, czyli strączki. Gdy jednak do dziury włoży się rękę ta zaciska się wokół niej. Wydobycie strączka z wnykopieńki jest trudnym i mozolnym zajęciem. Strączki dodaje się do eliksirów wzmacniających pamięć oraz innych trudnych w przygotowaniu miksturach. Roślina magiczna. Wybuchająca jagoda - rzadziej spotykana od czarnej jagody, głównie w lasach czarodziejów, ale jest również uprawiana w zielarniach. Są to średniej wielkości gęste krzaczki, na których najpierw pojawiają się białe kwiaty, a potem ciemnogranatowe jagody, które przy nieostrożnym dotknięciu łatwo wybuchają zostawiając plamę. W ten sposób rozsiewają nasiona. Zimejka - wykorzystywane są wyłącznie jej płatki (nie całe kwiaty!). Magiczne rośliny występujące na polach przy domach czarodziejów. Potrafią zakwitnąć nawet zimą, jeśli jest wystarczająco ciepło, a ich płatki zmieniają kolor w zależności od temperatury. Fioletowe i niebieskie są zwykle w okolicy 0 st. C, potem zielone, żółte, pomarańczowe, a powyżej 40 st. C czerwone. Zarodniki grzyba - jeśli w recepturze nie jest określone z jakiego grzyba ma pochodzi, to wszystko jedno. Najczęściej jednak są to zarodniki muchomorów. 2.4. Lista składników odzwierzęcych Błona lotna - zagęszczacz, wzmacnia działanie eliksiru. Pozyskiwana najczęściej ze skrzydeł nietoperza. Dżdżownice - rodzina pierścienic. Posiadają wyraźną segmentację ciała. Ubarwienie zmienne, od żółtawego poprzez czerwone po niemal czarne. Długość ciała do 30 cm. Ektoplazma - pozyskiwana z duchów i upiorów. Jej działanie nie jest do końca przebadane. Podobno ma znaczenie, jaki duch lub upiór ją pozostawił, pod względem działania eliksiru. Gruczoły jadowe pająka - nie ma dużego znaczenia z jakiego gatunku pająka zostały zebrane, gdyż zwykle gruczoły są już pozbawione jadu. Są standardowym składnikiem wielu eliksirów. Jednorożec - symbol czystości i niewinności. Krew jednorożca jak i jego sproszkowany róg mają właściwości magiczne. Jednorożec jest wcielonym pięknem. Krew jednorożca uchodzi za uniwersalne remedium na absolutnie wszystkie dolegliwości - od Czarnej Śmierci po chandrę. Do eliksirów stosuje się jego krew, włosie i sproszkowany róg. Język ropuchy - klasyczny składnik eliksirów. Zawiera wiele trujących substancji, więc istotny jest dobór pozostałych ingrediencji, aby zniwelowały szkodliwe działanie. Język rozpada się w trakcie gotowania mikstury i zagęszcza eliksir. Wzmacnia działanie innych składników. Kłębek sierści wilka - najlepiej pozyskana na przełomie zimy i wiosny, gdy zwierzę gubi grubą sierść. Zaleca się nie zbierać sierści siłą, gdyż wpływa to negatywnie na jej wartości. Kły wampira - bardzo rzadki składnik o silnym działaniu. Trudny do pozyskania, gdyż wampiry od lat nie żyją już w grupach, żywiąc się na pobliskich mugolach. Większość została wybita w średniowieczu, a resztki same wprowadziły wewnętrzne zasady i żyją wmieszane wśród ludzi. Kły węża - właściwości trujące, używany do najsilniejszych trucizn. Kolce jeżowca - kolce mają różną budowę, mogą być gładkie, ząbkowane, żeberkowane lub szorstkie. Pomiędzy kolcami znajdują się tzw. pedicelaria, służące do oczyszczania powierzchni ciała i do obrony. Często zawierają gruczoły jadowe zawierające jad o dużej nieraz sile działania. Krew nietoperza - używa jej się do eliksirów służących widzeniu w ciemności. Dodawana do eliksirów miłosnych, ma właściwości wiązania ukochanej osoby. Krew trolla - używana w eliksirach regenerujących siły życiowe i zdrowie. Kręgosłup Skorpeny - skorpenowate ryby, zamieszkujące morza strefy umiarkowanej i ciepłej. Skorpenowate mają rozmaite kształty ciała, dużą głowę, płetwę grzbietową uzbrojoną w kolce utworzone z cierniowatych promieni. W płetwie brzusznej znajduje się jeden kolec, w płetwie odbytowej 2 lub 3 kolce, u większości gatunków połączone z gruczołami jadowymi. Zawierają w sobie bardzo silną truciznę. Krew trolla - silny i trudny do pozyskania składnik, chociaż od kilku lat czarodzieje płacą trollom za oddawaną krew. Kręgosłup Skorpeny - ryby uzbrojone w kolce – promienie płetwowe połączone z gruczołami jadowymi u ich podstawy. Ukłucia bardzo bolesne dla człowieka. Kwas ginatzy - kwas produkowany przez niektóre jadowite stworzenia. Larwa komara - zwykła larwa komara. Łuska trytona - trytony oddają czarodziejom zgubione łuski. Zrywanie ich siłą z ogona byłoby naruszeniem Konwencji o Współżyciu Czarodziejów i Magicznych Stworzeń. Muchy siatkoskrzydłe - owad zaliczany do rodziny muchowatych z rzędu muchówek, pospolity na całym świecie. Niezwykle popularne owady magiczne wykorzystywane przy przyrządzaniu eliksirów. Jednak bardzo kosztowne, gdyż są bardzo trudne do złapania. Oczy Diabła Morskiego - inaczej są to oczy rozdymki. Wykorzystywane w eliksirze rozdymającym. Należy zachować przy nich szczególną ostrożność, gdyż mogą wybuchnąć. Stosowane w eliksirach uzdrawiających poparzenia. Ogon jaszczurki - popularny zagęszczacz i wzmacniacz eliksirów. Oko bazyliszka - bazyliszki znane są ze swych umiejętności magicznych, a zwłaszcza petryfikacji. Oczy bazyliszka to bardzo silny magiczny składnik i doskonale nadają się do mikstur działających właśnie na zasadzie zamiany istoty żywej w kamień lub odwrotnie. Otwornice - pierwotniaki z gromady zaliczanej do typu korzenionóżek występujące w wodach morskich o pełnym zasoleniu. Otwornice mają skorupkę wapienną stanowiącą otoczkę ciała, o licznych otworach, przez które wysuwają się na zewnątrz nibynóżki chwytające pokarm. Pajęczyna - nitkowaty twór, nici powstałe z krzepnącej na powietrzu wydzieliny gruczołów przędnych pająków i niektórych owadów; służą do snucia sieci łownych, odbywania lotów (babie lato) lub do osłony jaj, larw i poczwarek. Pancerzyk chitynowy - słaby składnik, dodawane dla równowagi z silnymi składnikami. Płetwa trytona - rzadki składnik, gdyż tryton musi chcieć oddania swojej płetwy po swojej śmierci. Pijawki - gromada pierścienic; ok. 450 gatunków; ciało robakowate, dł. do 130 cm, na końcach ciała, przyssawki; obojnaki; słodkowodne, wyjątkowo morskie lub lądowe; drapieżniki lub pasożyty zewnętrzne żywią się głównie krwią. Pióro sowy - nie trudno o ten składnik zwłaszcza w szkolnej sowiarnii, lecz ważne, aby piór było czyste i niewyrwane siłą. Pszczoły tygrysie - większe od przeciętnej pszczoły o kolorze pomarańczowym z czarnymi pasami. Może wykorzystać swoje żądło wielokrotnie. Jej jad jest mocno halucynogenny. Ofiara umiera pod wpływem własnego szaleństwa lub wycieńczenia fizycznego. Wykorzystuje się żądła, tchawki i skrzydła. Rogate ślimaki - muszla kulistawa, średnia ok. 45 cm, biaława, żółtawa, lub ciemna, z ciemniejszymi pasami; roślinożerny, cechują się asymetryczną budową ciała, dzielącego się na: głowę, wyraźnie wyodrębnioną, na której znajduje się jedna lub dwie pary czułków oraz para oczu i otwór gębowy od strony brzusznej, nogę o płaskiej podeszwie. Muszla pojedyncza, zazwyczaj spiralnie skręcona w prawo, zredukowana. Powierzchnia ciała ślimaków pokryta jest nabłonkiem migawkowym zawierającym gruczoły śluzowe. Składniki: cały ślimak, śluz ślimaka Serce Krokodyla - krokodyle, gady z rzędu obejmującego 3 rodziny: aligatory, gawiale oraz krokodyle właściwe. Są jedynymi żyjącymi współcześnie przedstawicielami gadów naczelnych, zaliczanymi do rzędu Eusuchia. Znanych jest 22 współcześnie żyjących gatunków krokodyli, tworzących ok. 38 lokalnych podgatunków. są odporne na magie ognia i magie mentalną. Sierść wilkołaka - trudny do pozyskania składnik, bo niewielu czarodziei jest na tyle szalonych, aby zbliżyć się do przemienionego wilkołaka. Bardzo silny składnik o nie do końca znanym działaniu. Skarabeusze - święty żuk egipski czczony pod imieniem Chepri, bóg wschodzącego słońca i symbol zmartwychwstania. Skarabeusze noszono jako amulety (wykonane z fajansu, szkła, gliny i metali). Obdarowywano też nimi zmarłych (symbol życia w zaświatach). Skorupa żółwia - twarda, często ciemnozielona, podchodząca pod kolor brązowy, służy za pancerz. Wykorzystywana w eliksirach ochronnych a także leczniczych, wspomagających przedłużanie procesów życiowych. Skórka boomslanga - skórka wodnego węża, wykorzystywana w niewielu eliksirach, szczególnie przy tworzeniu Eliksiru Wielosokowego. Bardzo drogi składnik i rzadko spotykany w sklepach. Sproszkowany róg dwurożca - dwurożce to małe czarne lub brunatno-czarne koniki rogi dwurożca są bardzo cenne i bardzo trudno je kupić lub zdobyć. Sproszkowanego rogu dwurożca używa się do przygotowywania silnych eliksirów, np. Eliksiru Wielosokowego. Smocza łuska - rzadki składnik, często sproszkowana, gdyż nie potrzeba jej dużo, aby wzmocnić działanie eliksiru. Jej porcja to około szczypta. Suszone ogony szczurów - popularny składnik. Suszone pająki - stawonogi z rzędu zaliczanego do gromady pajęczaków. Posiadają wyraźnie wyodrębniony głowo tułów i odwłok, połączone ze sobą pierwszym segmentem odwłoka, tzw. łącznikiem. Wszystkie pająki posiadają jad wydzielany przez gruczoł jadowy umieszczony w głowo tułowiu. Ujście gruczołu jadowego mieści się w pazurkach stanowiących zakończenie szczęko czułków. Do eliksirów najczęściej używa się jadowitych pająków. Szpik kostny - pozyskiwany ze zwierząt hodowlanych. Śledziona nietoperza - składnik m.in. eliksiru rozdymającego. Śledziona szczura - wykorzystywana najczęściej do wzmocnienia działania eliksiru, usuwająca szkodliwe substancje z niektórych roślin. Ślizgacz - większy odpowiednik szczura. Bardzo agresywny. Zamieszkuje m.in. Zakazany Las. Śluz gumochłona - oba końce gumochłona wyglądają identycznie i wydobywa się z nich śluz, który się czasami wykorzystuje do zagęszczania eliksirów. Gumochłon najchętniej je sałatę, ale może się żywić praktycznie każdą rośliną. Wielu czarodziejów ma je, jako roślinki doniczkowe czy zwierzątka domowe. Świetlik (owad) - wyglądają pięknie w nocy. Namiętnie łapane latem i suszone przez zielarzy. Trupi jad - bardzo szkodliwy dla człowieka, więc nigdy nie należy przekroczyć wyznaczonej dawki w recepturze. Może zaburzyć funkcjonowanie organów wewnętrznych, co w rezultacie może doprowadzić do śmierci. Ucho chochlika kornwalijskiego - popularny składnik, lecz ostatnio trudniej dostępny ze względu na nową politykę Ministerstwa Magii względem tych stworzeń. Ucho chochlika wyostrza zmysły, co może być odczuwane jako skutek uboczny mikstury. Wątroba wilka - pełna składników odżywczych pozytywnie wpływa na przyswajanie mikstury przez żołądek człowieka. Żabi skrzek - otoczone galaretowatą masą jaja żab składane w wodzie. Służy tez do zagęszczania eliksirów. Żądło szerszenia - pełne jest jadu szerszenia, które powoduje nie tylko ból. W połączeniu z innymi składnikami może zaburzyć stan psychiczny osoby, która została napojona eliksirem z wykorzystaniem żądła szerszenia. Wzmaga majaki i halucynacje, więc niegdyś był popularnym składnikiem napojów halucynogennych. 2.5. Lista składników nieorganicznych Absynt - wysokoprocentowy alkohol pozyskiwany z piołunu i anyżu. Stosowany jako składnik oraz baza eliksirów. Wzmacnia działanie mikstur. Nie należy dodawać go, o ile w przepisie nie został uwzględniony, gdyż może to wywołać niepożądane skutki, które trudno jest przewidzieć. Popularną miksturą z wykorzystaniem absyntu jest napój miłosny. Arszenik - biały proszek o słodkawym zapachu, trudno rozpuszczalny w wodzie, o silnym działaniu trującym. Używany jest do otrzymywania leków, barwników, szkła, trucizn (np. do tępienia szczurów). Bezoar - kamień tworzący się w przewodzie pokarmowym kozła afgańskiego; zbite guzy uformowane w żołądku z zalegającego tam materiału: fitobezoar - z włókien i resztek roślinnych, trichobezoar - z połykanych włosów. Biały ocet - najpopularniejszy rodzaj octu. Nadaje miksturą charakterystyczny smak i zapach oraz działa odkażająco. Calcium equum - minerał nazywany końskim wapnem. Nigdy całkowicie nie rozpuszcza się w miksturze, więc jest wielokrotnego użytku i wciąż nie traci swoich wartości. Wspomaga wiązanie się ze sobą składników mikstury. Cienisty pył - pozyskiwanych z zabitych upiorów Fosfor - podtruwa organizm, lecz przy odpowiednim stężeniu jest przyswajany przez organizm jako niezbędny minerał. Jest suplementem. Gwiezdny Pył - pozyskiwany w Laponii przez uduchowionych Lapończyków, którzy nikomu nie zdradzili, czym jest gwiezdny pył. Jest srebrzysto-złotym drobnym proszkiem, który wpływa na kolor i zapach eliksiru oraz pozytywnie wpływa na właściwości mikstury. Kamień księżycowy - lśniący minerał, perłowy, występujący w barwach: srebrnej, mlecznej, żółtawo-pomarańczowej, bladoniebieskiej, bezbarwny. Kamień ten jest bardzo skuteczny w leczeniu chorób kobiecych; Łagodzi ból w przypadku bólów miesiączkowych, może pomóc w trudnościach z zajściem w ciążę, szczególnie, gdy wynikają one z blokad psychicznych. Dobrze jest go nosić blisko ciała w przypadku zaburzeń hormonalnych i chwiejności emocjonalnej. Kamień Saargo - bezwonny, szary, idealnie kulisty kamień, wielkości 1 do 50 cali. Kamień dzięki któremu z kropli płynu można otrzymać kociołek z esencją o magicznej mocy, przydatny do tworzenia prawie każdego eliksiru aby dodać mu większej mocy. Kamień odkryty przez Profesora Revenkors'a. Prawo Saargora: Substancji będzie 2 razy więcej niż wynosi średnica kamienia i 3 razy więcej niż dodawanej substancji w litrach. Księżycowe drobiny - minerały pozyskiwane w pełni księżyca na Alasce. Ich pochodzenie nie jest do końca znane, gdyż ich zbieraniem zajmuje się pewna rodzina zamieszkująca Alaskę. Swojego sekretu strzeże przed ciekawskimi badaczami. Optima mater - bardzo ceniony przez alchemików kamień półszlachetny. Nie rozpuszcza się. Wrzucony do mikstury pozytywnie wpływa na działanie ingrediencji. Perła - składniki: cała lub sproszkowana, biała lub czarna Roztwór rtęciowy - trucizna, która wymaga zniwelowania silnym składnikiem. Zaburza funkcjonowanie organów wewnętrznych. Siarka - ważne, aby siarka do eliksirów pochodziła ze złóż rodzimych. Łatwo elektryzuje się, jest złym przewodnikiem ciepła, łatwopalna Świetlisty pył - pozyskiwany z zabitych południc. Winny kamień - produkt uboczny procesu wytwarzania wina. Świetnie wiąże i stabilizuje białka. Woda księżycowa - pobrana z najczystszego źródła w trakcie pełni księżyca (ważne, aby padało na nią srebrzyste światło satelity Ziemi. Woda z rzeki Lete - bardzo drogi składnik. Od lat źródełko się pomniejsza, do tego bardzo trudno jest się do niego dostać. Niezbędna ingrediencja eliksiru zapomnienia, ponieważ według mitów jej łyk miał wpływać na pamięć. W rzeczywistości jej działanie jest bardzo krótkotrwałe. Jej wypicie skutkuje podobnym odczuciem, jak po dużej ilości alkoholu. ROZDZIAŁ 3 - Receptury eliksirów KLASA I Eliksir Pieprzowy Eliksir podawany by zapobiegać różnym chorobom. Znakomity na przeróżne przeziębiania, wzmacniający odporność. Receptura Napój leczący czyraki Ten eliksir bardzo skutecznie leczy czyraki, nawet te wywołane zaklęciem. Za jego pomocą można pozbyć się także krost, pokrzywki i innych przypadłości. Bardzo silny eliksir. Receptura Napój z czyraków lub wywar czyrakobulwy na trądzik Eliksir, dzięki któremu można pozbyć się drobnych zmian ze swojego swojego ciała np. trądziku, zaskórników. Bardzo popularny wśród młodych osób. Słabszy od napoju leczącego czyraki. Receptura Eliksir Rosnący Powoduje wzrost ludzi i zwierząt, działa jednak stanowczo krócej od eliksiru kurczącego, ale stanowi też doskonałe lekarstwo na skutki wypicia tegoż eliksiru. Receptura Eliksir Kurczący Powoduje kurczenie się ludzi i zwierząt, dlatego trzeba być uważnym, gdy się go sporządza. Receptura KLASA II Eliksir wyostrzający poczucie humoru (rozśmieszający): Powoduje śmiech u każdego, kto go wypije. Receptura Eliksir Rozdymający Eliksir, który powoduje wzrost każdej rzeczy, na którą się go poleje. Receptura Wywar Dekompresyjny Eliksir, który przywraca naturalny rozmiar obiektu spryskanego Eliksirem Rozdymającym. Receptura Eliksir Słodkiego Snu Powoduje natychmiastowe zaśnięcie. Jest podawany osobom chorym, cierpiącym na bezsenność i małym dzieciom mającym problem z zasypianiem. Po zażyciu tego eliksiru osobie, której go podano nic się nie śni. Receptura KLASA III Powój Eliksir zapewnia odporność na kwas. Bardzo przydatny w walce z potworami z trującymi wydzielinami. Receptura Zamieć Przyspiesza refleks, poprawia koordynację i koncentrację. Receptura Oko Kota Eliksir, który umożliwia widzenie w ciemnościach. Receptura Biały Miód Redukuje działanie większości eliksirów, a zwłaszcza ich skutków ubocznych. Nie dotyczy to jednak większości silniejszych trucizn. Receptura Eliksir bujnego owłosienia Powoduje przyrost włosów. Siła przyrostu zależy od ilości wypitego eliksiru. Włosy wyrastają wszędzie, nie tylko na głowie. Nawet jedna kropla gwarantuje piorunujące efekty. Receptura Eliksir Zmieniający Kolor Włosów Eliksir, który powoduje zmianę koloru włosów z naturalnego koloru na barwę, o której pomyśli osoba zażywająca go. Receptura Eliksir Pomieszania Eliksir, który sprawia, że osoba, która go zażyje myśli, że jest zupełnie kimś, lub czymś innym i zaczyna robić coś, czego zazwyczaj by nie zrobiła. Receptura KLASA IV Wywar Zamraczający Powoduje, że osoba, która go wypiła jest bardzo lekkomyślna i nie powinno polegać się na jej zdaniu. Receptura Bełkoczący Napój Powoduje, że osoba mówi bez ładu i składu. Receptura Eliksir Ninde Celtycki wywar upiększający przedmioty. Nie może być stosowany na ludziach Receptura Eliksir Prawdy Słabsza i łatwiejsza do sporządzenia wersja Veritaserum. Receptura Eliksir Dobrego Powodzenia Wypicie go daje gwarancję szczęścia na cały dzień. Eliksir ten jest jednak słabszy od Felix Felicis, ale też łatwiejszy do sporządzenia. Receptura Szkiele – Wzro Eliksir, który powoduje odrastanie utraconych kości oraz wspomaga zrastanie tkanki.Używany przez magiczną służbę zdrowia. Receptura KLASA V Eliksir Postarzający Eliksir powodujący starzenie się o parę lub wiele lat. Receptura Eliksir Vermiculo Eliksir tamujący krwawienie i wspomagający gojenie się głębokich ran. Receptura Eliksir Neelama Dodaje żywotności i przyspiesza gojenie ran. Przygotowuje się go w trakcie trwania pełni księżyca. Receptura Eliksir Zapomnienia Jedna kropelka tego eliksiru potrafi sprawić, że zapomina się o wszystkim, co wydarzyło się ówczesnego dnia. Im większa ilość, tym więcej rzezy się zapomina. Receptura Eliksir Miłosny Na Absyncie (inaczej cygański napój miłosny) Receptura Eliksir Nienawiści Ten eliksir zasiewa w spożywającym niezwykłą nienawiść do wszystkiego lub do jednej osoby. Receptura Eliksir Wiggenowy Eliksir regenerujący zdrowie. Nawet mała buteleczka po wypiciu leczy ciężkie rany. Receptura